Most electronic devices today, such as cell phones, PDAs, media players, GPS navigators, shavers and more, are battery operated, and use rechargeable batteries. These devices generally need to be charged on a regular basis. Cell phones, for example, are often charged on a daily basis.
There are various types of battery chargers in use today. Some chargers connect to standard power sources such as wall outlets, car outlets and USB plugs. Some chargers are solar powered. Some chargers, such as crank flashlights, are powered by motion.
Some battery chargers connect to electronic devices via a cradle, wherein the device to be charged is docked. Most battery chargers have a cable which connects to a device at one end and to a power source at the other end.
People generally find it difficult to connect a battery charger to a small electronic device in a dark environment, such as at night. Finding the small hole to plug in the charger cable is cumbersome, and is getting more cumbersome as devices and chargers shrink in size and change in shapes.
There is thus a need to facilitate connecting an electronic device to a battery charger in a dark environment.